guild_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Ball Wikia
Welcome to the Guild Ball Wikia ATTENTION : As you might have guessed, this wikia is no longer being updated by myself. If anyone wants to keep it alive. Please feel free.Thanks. This wiki is a resource for the Guild Ball miniatures game published by Steamforged Games LTD (http://steamforged.com/), devoted to discussion of players, builds and strategies. Guild Ball is a medieval football game set in a pseudo-historical world. Developed by Mat Hart & Richard Loxam Please note that this resource is a condensed version of the information provided from their website. I highly encourage you to visit the Steamforged website (http://steamforged.com/) for additional information and to purchase their products. We are fans of the game and support everything they have provided for us. If at any time they feel like this resource site is infringing on their rights / products I will gracefully remove it from Wikia. I hope you enjoy the information collected and the time we've put into making this a quick reference for all things Guild Ball. This is everyone's community so please feel free to post questions,comments, and update the wiki pages for updates and errors. Thank you, and game on! CONTENTS Resources * Rulebook - Season 1(Story Background), Season 2 (Players/Fluff), Season 3, Season 4 * Quick Start Rules * Rules Reference Cards - (Updated for Season 2) * QuickRules Pocket Edition - (Pocket Edition / Booklet Printing) * GUILD BALL Erratas ** Season III *** LATEST : Balance Text - Changed Cards (PF) - Blog (Updated 28 July 2017) *** Part 1 FAQ and Errata for Guild Ball Season 3 - (Updated 18 April 2017) * NEW! Game Plan Deck (S4) - Gameplan Deck Revealed! - Combined PDF * Guild Plots - Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 * Paper Dolls, Templates & Tokens ** UnOfficial Fan Made Season 2 Paper Dolls - Part1, Part2, Part3 (Hunters) (All Courtesy of orange) * Complete Guild Set Right-Side cards (Updated 28 July 2017 - Courtesy of Dave Millington) * Fluff Timeline ** CAMPAIGN STORY EVENT ** Union in Chains (2017) ** The Butchers Civil War (2016) Organised Play * Steamforged Calendar - Organised Play Events * Regional Cup (Updated 06 Aug 2018) * Mob Football Association (Last Updated 20 Oct 2017), Sanctioned Events, PDF (Updated 22 April 2016), Errata (05.18.2016) * Rookie League - (Updated Dec 11th 2017) * The Big League Campaign Cards * The Big League Certificates * Figo Cup League - (Updated January 2016) * Vassal Module ''- (Updated Mar 28th 2017)'' ** Vassal for Guildball - Getting Started * GB Manager (Official APP) - Android - iOS Game Concepts * Actions * Conditions * Momentum * Playbook * Turn Sequence * Terrain * Glossary * FAQ : Clarifications - (Updated 26th Oct 2017) IN DEVELOPMENT * Alternate Pitch Formations - (Updated 31 July 2017) * Guild Identities - Cards (WEB, PRINT) - (31 Oct 2017) * Rookie League - (11 Nov 2017) MAJOR LEAGUE GUILDS Alchemists.png|Alchemists|link=Alchemists Blacksmiths.png|Blacksmiths|link=Blacksmiths Brewers.png|Brewers|link=Brewers Butchers.png|Butchers|link=Butchers Engineers.png|Engineers|link=Engineers Farmers.png|Farmers|link=Farmers Fishermen.png|Fishermans|link=Fishermans Hunters.png|Hunters|link=Hunters Masons.png|Masons|link=Masons Morticians.png|Morticians|link=Morticians Union.png|Union|link=Union MINOR LEAGUE GUILDS Cooks.png|Cooks|link=Cooks Entertainers.png|Entertainers|link=Entertainers Falconers (Logo).png|Falconers|link=Falconers Miners.png|Miners|link=Miners Navigators.png|Navigators|link=Navigators RatCatchers.png|Ratcatchers|link=Ratcatchers Order.png|Order|link=Order Supplies & Accessories * Steamforged Games Ltd. * Muse on Minis * Norse Foundry * Advanced Deployment * Armada Games * Art of War Studios * Blotz * Broken Egg Games * CogoTwo * Counter Attack Bases * Frozen Forge Online Links & Resources OFFICIAL * Steamforged Forums * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Steamforged News * The Longshanks YOUTUBE * Steamforged Games * T&G Productions * Vincent Curkov * Beard Minis * The Battlehammer * Guild Ball Informer * Guild Ball TV PODCAST * Anatomical Precision * Double Dodge * Guild Ball Tonight Podcast * The Kick Off * Moball Podcast * Muse On Minis - The Pitch * Singled out! * Strictly the Worst * The Firm - Another Guild Ball Podcast * The Rookie * Who Cares Who Wins BLOGS * The Dead Tau Project * The Icy Sponge * Lead, Dice, and Beers * OzBall Guild Ball Down Under * Parting Blow * Leodis Guild Ball Tactics OTHER * Guild Ball Discord - Discord Server * GuBS - Guild Ball Supporters Facebook Group * Guild Ball Supporters (Gu.B.S) - EVENTS * Reddit : /GuildBall ARCHIVED IndieGoGo PVC Fisherman's Guild �� https://igg.me/at/guildball-fisherman IndieGoGo PVC Butcher's Guild �� https://igg.me/at/guildball-butchers Kickstarter Campaign - Guild Ball Kickstarter 'GENERAL MEDIA' Guild Ball Artwork.jpg Mat-ProvingGrounds.jpg|MAT - Proving Grounds GB-Pin.jpg|Guild Ball Pin ArmyPainter-Kick Off! Paint Set.jpg|Army Painter Kick Off! Paint Set Ball-AltXmas.jpg|Alt Sculpt Holiday 2017 Thresher-Background.png|Thresher Background Honour-Background.png|Honour Background Blackheart-Background.png|Blackheart Background Chibis (S1).jpg|Season 1 Chibis Which minor league team are you hoping for a release in Season 4? Alchemists Blacksmiths Brewers Engineers Farmers Masons Latest activity Category:Browse